


An Alien's Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	An Alien's Love

It was a bright sunny day and Dana was walking to the park when she saw a little kid getting bullied by some teenagers. She quickly went over to help the kid.  
"Hey you punks stop picking on the kid"  
"Hey we don't have to listen to you toots. So just March that pretty head away and act like you saw nothing"  
"No I will not stand by and watch an innocent kid getting bullied"  
"Then I guess we're just gonna have to do this"  
They kicked her in her stomach and she fell to the ground. The goons walked away laughing their heads off.  
"Hey lady, are you alright? Thank you for saving me"  
"It was no problem. Now I must go but goodbye young one"  
Dana left the area. She hurt so much in her stomach she could barely even walk. She tripped and almost fell had a certain celestialsapien not come and help her. She closed her eyes bracing for impact of falling to the ground but it never came. Instead she felt an arm around her chest and she looked up and saw a black alien that looked like it had stars all over its body.  
"Wh-who are you?"  
"My name is Alien X pretty lady. And what might your name be?"  
"My name is Dana"  
"A pleasure to meet you Dana"  
"Nice to meet you too. Um can you let go of me now?"  
"Oh yeah right sorry about that. You don't look so good. Are you alright?"  
"No I am not alright. I got kicked in the stomach and now I don't feel so good in more ways than one"  
She quickly went over to a tree behind it and she puked her guts out.  
"There I think that part is over at least but my stomach really hurts like it's going to bleed"  
"Oh my god Dana but your stomach has a huge bruise on it"  
She looked down at her stomach and realized yes she had a giant bruise on her stomach. She started to cry her eyes out. Alien X wrapped her up in his arms and brought her to his chest. He stroked her back and dubbed soothing circles all over her back until she stopped crying.  
"There there. It's right Dana. I am here"  
"I can't believe I got a bruise. It hurts so much" she said as she continued to cry.  
"I know, I know but I can help with that"  
He put a hand over her stomach and in an instant the bruise disappeared entirely.  
"How'd you do that?" She said amazed and she was shocked.  
"It's an ability that I have. I rarely ever use it though"  
"You didn't have to do that. Why did you do that for me?"  
"Because I have fallen in love with you and I couldn't stand seeing you in pain"  
"No one's ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you Alien X"  
"It was my pleasure babe"  
Alien X cupped her chin in his hand and used a thumb to brush away her tears that had started again. He tilted her chin so he could look at her more closely. Dana just closed her eyes and Alien X leaned in very slowly and kissed her on her lips. Dana's eyes widened and she kissed him back. After that they parted for air and Dana just looked up at him. She smiled at him and she rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and she went to sleep and Alien X wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her onto his lap. He watched her sleep. 'I think I found my little star' he thought to himself as he watched her sleep peacefully.  
The End


End file.
